Too Late
by Lynx08
Summary: Shikamaru and Temari are been friends. But they don't know that they both love each other. Deidara came to Temari's life and Ino came to shika's life, how will it end for shikamaru and temari?


**A/N **

**Hello this is my first fanfic. Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... So sad –cries-**

The bell tolls. A solitary tear falls down my cheek and drops onto the grass where I stand. The setting sun seems to be watching me from its place on the flame-red horizon. With trembling hands, I clutch my hard-earned diploma. Too bad she's not here, the Best- In- Everything of the batch**, **my best friend, the girl whom I should care for, Temari.

I didn't know her sudden death until morning after. The words "High school Student Killed by Addict Boyfriend" sprawled on the front page of the newspaper together with Temari's picture. I turned pale and felt my world just ended up upon learning of her death. You see Tenten; one of our friends introduced that Deidara guy to Temari. If only I had been look-out then maybe nothing this tragic and violent could have been happened to her. I should have seen through all the façade but I was too wrapped up to my personal concern to Ino.

When I met Ino, I thought I was the happiest man on Earth. And few weeks after that, I become the happiest man on the universe when Ino agreed to be my girlfriend. I told the good news to Temari. We visited our old spot, the hill behind our house where we always watches clouds, then I told her that Ino and I are going out

She just gave me a weak smile and offered no response. It began to rain, and she asked me if we could go home, but little did I know that the raindrops on Temari's face, helped conceal her tears and the pain she felt inside.

A couple of months after the incident, Temari introduced me to Deidara, her boyfriend. Like what I said, I was too wrapped up to my personal concerns that I didn't even got to know the character of Deidara. All I know was that he often fetched Temari with his bike motor, and let's her wear his dirty jacket.

Eventually, I learned more about Deidara from Naruto who often saw Temari on the black bike. It turned out that Deidara is a certified alcoholic and a user of prohibited of drugs. To confirm this, I once visited the place where Deidara often brought Temari. I got the shock of my life when I saw her smoking and drinking booze together with a bunch of friend of Deidara doing the same thing and laughing raucously.

I drove to Temari's house and decided to just wait for her there even if it took several hours before she arrived together with Deidara in his black bike, again wearing that dirty jacket and helmet.

I watched my dear friend come to the door. It was only when we stood few inches apart when I saw the change in her. Her eyes lost its usual twinkle, the smiles, which were once radiant and sincere, looked so force and unnatural, her pretty face now showed signs of stress and loneliness and just seeing her in that state makes me want to hold her back in my arms.

"How are you", I asked tentatively, unsure on what to say next, what she really felt inside "How are you and Ino?"

"Uhm, we split up several weeks ago."

"How come," she asked without looking. "I thought you said that you where the happiest man when you met her."

I couldn't answer her question. I searched the black sky and looked up the starts hoping to read some answers, but I couldn't find one.

"I miss you Temari," I was finally able to say it. "It seems we've been busy to other people that we lost time to be with each other."

She looked up to me "Don't I have the right to be happy too, not just you, not just Ino?"

"But are you happy right now? Can you honestly say that you're happy with Deidara?" Now it was her turn to look up in the sky.

"You know Shikamaru, one night I made a wish on that star. But I know that my wish didn't come true, because if it did….," She paused and looked at me with forlorn eyes "…if it did I would not suffer this much tonight."

I heard a muffled cry right after the words escape to her lips. I didn't know what to say. But my heart breaks to see the special girl in my arms an assure her that from that night onwards, everything was going to be alright.

"I'm taking you back, Temari. I'm taking you back from Deidara."

With these, she looked up at me with tearful eyes and asked, "Why did you come back Shikamaru? You know, you're even making things more difficult for me"

"..Because you're my friend, Temari" Ooops I shouldn't have said that, I should've said_ 'Because I love you, Temari' _Instead but I just can't bring the words out of my mouth. How I wanted to say that it was really her whom I loved and cared for in the first place, not Ino or any other girl whom I knew. How could I make her know without thinking? I'm taking advantage at her distressed state? God, if she only knew!

"You have nothing to take back, Shikamaru. Don't feel obliged just because I'm your friend. I'm so tired; I want to go to sleep. Bye, Shikamaru." With that she turned around and closed the door. I was left alone under the company of stars.

Next day at graduation practice I saw Deidara waiting for Temari. He walked up to me and said "Hi pal." Obviously he forgot my name. "Have you seen Temari? You see, I've got a graduation gift for her and I just can't wait for her to have a taste of it..."

"She'll be coming out in just few minutes," I wanted to add bastard but cautioned myself against saying it.

Next day was our graduation day but Temari didn't show up. Everyone was looking for her and I was getting so worried. It's not like her to forget such a special day. I need to know why she was not here. Then suddenly I remember that she was out with Deidara last night. "What could have happened to her?" I asked myself with beads of sweat forming in my brow. I wanted to find her, and never let her leave my sight, not anymore, not now that I truly feel that she's more than a friend to me.

As I reached my diploma I searched the crowd one last time, but I didn't see a glimpse of Temari. I decided to drive out, unsure where to go at first.

I traced my way back where I saw Temari with Deidara and his friends. The place was empty and there was no trace of Jester or his black bike. I drove away, this time feeling more lost and helpless. "Where could she be?" I muttered to myself again and again. Suddenly, all of Temari's memories came flooding back. I can't help but smile as I remembered our time together. But I didn't like nagging feeling that I may not see her anymore; I may not hear her sweat voice nor get the chance to finally express how I feel for her I sat inside my car not knowing what to do next. I sat there numb just waiting the darkness to swallow me up.

The news of her dead spread like wildfire the following morning. Many of our friends couldn't believe that she's already gone. And I most especially found it difficult to accept what had happened. It ran out that Deidara and his friends wanted Temari to try some of their stuff that night. That was the gift Deidara was talking about. When Temari refused, he beat her up until she was black and blue and then strangled her to death. That's what took her life away.

If I had only known that I will never see her again, I should have told her what I really feel. Maybe if I had been more honest, then none of these would have happened. If only I didn't take her for granted, she may be still here right now.

The bell tolls. A solitary tear falls down on my cheek and drops onto the grass I stand. With a forlorn sigh, I look up to the black sky studded with million stars. I search for the brightest one, the one I named after Temari. Like a little boy, I make a wish that someday I may not wake up and just join my star in the vast heavens.

**A.N.**

**Like it? Hate it? Please tell me R&R**


End file.
